


as yet untitled

by kiyamahikari



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddlefucking, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, yeah uh that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyamahikari/pseuds/kiyamahikari
Summary: Just a little something for my own self-satisfaction (and maybe some others as well). Reader-chan has a, for lack of a better phrase, female sexual anatomy, so I apologize in advance for any material that may be triggering. (Of course, if you’re reading this note, my Reader-chan, I’m pretty sure you would a) stop reading here because you know it might trigger you or b) read on because this is what you’re looking for.)





	as yet untitled

You are browsing the bookshelf in your living room, wondering where your boyfriend has gone. He’s come over to visit, saying he was bored to death in his apartment, even though said apartment was but two floors up. 

He bought that apartment — the first house he owned — after several years working as an idol represented by Shining Agency. On the surface, he moved out of the agency’s sprawling in-house residences for “some privacy and a new experience,” but you knew that he did it because you were renting a unit in this apartment complex and he simply couldn’t be apart from you for too long.

The faint whiff of apple-flavored Darjeeling gives you a clue as to where Natsuki is. You find his well-built and graceful frame in the corner of your balcony. His nose is buried in A Wild Sheep Chase, his eyes scanning up and down every line.

“And here I thought you were missing,” you say, setting down your cup of hot chocolate next to his tea on the side table and yourself next to him. “Aren’t you cold?”

It is late October, around mid-afternoon, but the sky is already starting to darken.

“I kind of miss Hokkaido, to be honest,” he says, his eyes meeting yours. You remember why Natsuki is reading that specific Murakami title: the climax of the novel brings the unnamed protagonist to the northernmost region of Japan in search of a particular sheep. He certainly doesn’t mind the cold, having grown up there, as he’s only wearing a long-sleeved tee and knee-length khakis.

“Well, I’m afraid you might catch a cold, so I’m going to sit here with you,” you tell him. 

“Sure thing, ____-chan!” 

You sit on his lap and let his large frame enclose you. “How about we read it together?” he asks as his arms go around your waist.

“You sure it won’t get awkward?” you squeaked, doubting as to how this arrangement is going to work out with flipping the pages and reaching out for drinks once in a while.

“It’s going to be fine! You’ll be my hands, and I’ll be yours,” says Natsuki reassuringly. “Besides, I can’t let my dear ___-chan catch a cold, either.” You can almost hear the sparkle in his eyes from the tone of his voice.

You feel his torso leaning gently on your back, rising and falling with every breath. Every so often, he tells you to turn the page, but you know that he’s just lingering on each segment so that could you read along. His body feels warm, and it smells nice, too. Like vanilla buttercream and cinnamon: sugar, spice, and—

Natsuki gasps, pushing you to get off of him.

“What’s wrong?” you ask, surreptitiously folding the corner of the last page you’ve read as you get up.

He draws himself to his full height as well, only to lean down and kiss your cheek. “I just can’t help it,” he says breathlessly, cupping your face in his hands.

Your eyes widen in shock, first meeting his eyes, and going down, down, down… There’s a pretty noticeable bulge in his shorts. 

“Oh.” You hear your voice as if it was very far away. “I, uh, I’m sorry— ”

“Why would you be sorry?” he pouts playfully. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, though. Just say it.”

Blood rushes to your face, but your mind is incredibly clear as to what it wants to do. You stand on your tiptoes and lean in closer to Natsuki. “I want you,” you whisper as you look right at him.

You swear you could have seen him smile mischievously as he hugs you tight. Together, you waltz into the living room, lips already interlocking and tongues smacking into each other’s mouths. 

He breaks off the kiss, leaving you confused for one second, before effortlessly sweeping you off of your feet and carrying you bridal-style into your bedroom.

You hear the door closing and see the bathroom lights flickering not a second after he lays you on your bed. You feel light-headed, trying to make sense of what’s going on. 

“Hey, ____-chan, where did you put the condoms?” you hear his voice echoing from inside the bathroom. “I can’t seem to find it in here.”

You take a deep breath, trying to remember the last time you went to get some at the convenience store. 

“Come back here, Nacchan, they’re in the bedside drawer,” you call out, opening said bedside drawer for easy retrieval.

“Okay!”

Natsuki left the bathroom lights on as he climbs back on to your bed. Your heart starts to beat faster as you kiss him again, and he returns the kiss with such intensity that it almost drives you crazy. 

Not wanting to lose, you slip your hands underneath his tee and onto his broad back, tracing the outline of his shoulder blades. You hear him gasp as your index finger runs down his spine. Likewise, you gasp as you feel his warm hands unclasp the bra you’re wearing under your oversized sweater (his sweater, that you’ve been borrowing for the last month).

“Your hands are too cold,” Natsuki whispers as he tugs on the hem of the sweater, signaling to take it off of you. The next thing you realize is that you are topless.

“It’s because your hands are too warm,” you retort, playfully crawling over him and giving him a peck on the lips as your hands work your way up his trunk to remove his shirt.

With tops thrown away and forgotten, the two of you pick up where you left off: another hot and wet kiss, but this time with tongues sliding and your bare chest touching his. It’s hard for you to believe that he is adorably cute and incredibly sexy at the same time.

Natsuki breaks off the kiss and flips you over — which is easy considering the size difference — and starts leaving kisses on your neck, lingering and sucking every point of contact. He seems very eager to please. You gasp with every time he puts his tongue on you.

“I see that my sweet bird has been wanting me,” he whispers. Blood rushes to your face, and you give him a light smack on his shaggy head.

“But I want you because I love you,” you whisper back, rubbing the back of his left ear.

“Hey— Stop that, ____-chan!”

You know that he’s sensitive behind his ears, but you’re careful not to be too rough. You don’t want anyone else to ruin these moments only the two of you can have.

“I love you,” you repeat, shifting your hand to brush off the bangs that are sticking to his sweaty face. “Can’t you see?”

“I love you too. I can see it more clearly than the stars in the sky back home.”

He lies down next to you so that you can play with him more. You flick his hardened nipples one at a time, smiling softly at each gasp before kissing them in turn.

Natsuki reaches for your breasts and squeezes one of them. It’s your turn to gasp. You can feel a little bit of vaginal fluid squirting out from the touch. 

“Oh, my God,” you exclaim. “That’s not fair.”

“Why is that?” Natsuki asks, genuinely puzzled. His face is flush with excitement, and his voice was breathier than usual.

“You just made me wet.”

“You gave me a boner first,” he murmurs while tucking a strand of your hair behind it.

You wince slightly. 

“Fair enough.” Both of you lean in closer for another passionate kiss. Your bodies are on top of each other now, with Natsuki putting his weight against yours, shifting it at different speeds. You gasp out, and after what seems like forever—

“I can’t really wait anymore,” he announces all of a sudden as he breaks away from you to fumble around with his belt. You see him struggling in anxiety as daylight fades into the gray and orange of dusk.

You reach over and softly brush your hands against his broad, bare shoulders. You note how soft the skin feels against your fingertips. 

“Hey,” you begin, as you put one hand over his and the other over the belt. “It’s going to be okay. I’m happy to continue, but it’s up to you,” you add as you slowly and carefully unbuckle and free him from his shorts.

You see the outline of Natsuki’s head nodding as he continues to take off his shorts. You hear deep breaths, the clinking of metal, and the rustle of fabric as the shorts fly off the bed.

“You okay now?”

“Yes,” he says. “Now look.”

“Oh, my…” you gasp as you observe the outline of his penis through the slightly wetted boxer briefs he’s wearing. It’s no wonder that he can’t help himself. Soon enough, those are gone, too, and your naked eyes widen upon seeing the naked length.

“Can I see you as well?” he asks softly, hesitantly, as if it is your first time all over again.

“Yes.”

You roll your leggings over, soon removing what looks like two donuts stuck together from your ankles. 

“Look at what you made me do,” you pouted jokingly as you wave your soaked panties in front of him. You chuckle as you notice his eyes grow as big as a puppy’s and following the garment as it disappears onto the floor.

“Bye-bye, ____-chan’s panties,” he says. You give him a light, playful slap on the shoulder.

“Now, shall we start the main event?”

“Sure.” Natsuki offers a hand. “And since you asked just now, I’ll let you be on top this time.”

“Have I told you how adorable you are?” you ask as you change positions. You are now sitting across his bare legs, sighing as you push your hair back. Feeling like something is missing, you reach into the open bedside drawer and pointed at a small yellow packet. 

“More adorable than Piyo-chan?” The shade of yellow on the condom wrapper is the same color as his favorite birdlike mascot. “Where did you find that?”

You put a finger to his mouth as you hand him the wrapper. “Get it going already, you big, handsome lump,” you add playfully.

“No need to tell me twice,” he grins. 

You stroke the length of his penis as he makes sure the top of the condom goes properly onto its glans. He deftly unrolls the lubricated rubber as you straddle him, making sure you are right where he wants you to be.

“Ready?” you whisper.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he replies as he slides the tip right in front of the entrance to your vagina.

You lean in closer so that he can push himself inside you. The only sounds are of your breathing and the flapping sound of the ceiling fan over you. You take in the pressure exerted by Natsuki as he goes in a little deeper. Feeling comfortable with where you are, you begin swinging your hips slightly.

“Is that good?” you ask, slightly unsure. This is the first time in a while that you’ve been on top on him while being penetrated.

“Mmhmm,” you hear him say. “Keep going.”

You alternate between slow and fast as you thrust, looking at him in the eyes for encouragement.

“That feels good,” he notes, gasping between movements. “____-chan, I think I’m almost there. How about you?”

His breathing grows ragged as he matches your pace with seemingly little effort. You hear your breaths doing the same, and you know the best part is coming soon enough.

“Me too, Natsuki,” you squealed.

A couple more thrusts and you collapse on top of him as your orgasm hits. You feel yourself being jerked back after what felt like an infinitely long second as he, too, reaches his limit. 

Slowly, carefully, you pull yourself away from the semen-inflated condom before falling on top of Natsuki again. You feel his chest rise and fall as his heartbeats find their way back to normality. You time your breaths to his like two gears clinking in sync with each other.

“Thank you, ____-chan,” Natsuki whispers as he lets the afterglow settle over the nearly darkened room. “For this moment, and for being there for me. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> An "Orion de SHOUT OUT" to my fellow Natsuki fans, whether or not (at the time of writing) you're playing the Strawflowers Bloom at Night event in Shining Live! <3


End file.
